


Remembering

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Collars, Community: nekid_spike, Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Punishment, Sub Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: Angel wants to help Spike remember his rules.





	

Spike lies on the bed, face down. He’s still crying just a little bit, not like he was a few minutes ago. 

 

Angel replaces his belt around his waist. As he buckles it, he asks, “Why do you forget the rules? You know I have to punish you when you break them.”

 

“I don’t forget, sir, most of the time”, Spike replies in a hoarse voice. “I mean, sometimes, but I almost always remember.”

 

In a resigned tone, Angel says, “You’re right, Most of the time you are so good for me, such a good boy. But it does seem that you can recite my rules for you word for word while you’re getting whipped. What do you think that means?”

 

Obviously, Spike knows the answer he’s supposed to give. It’s what Angel expects and it’s what Spike knows is the truth. 

 

“Because being punished reminds me. Your belt is the best way to help me remember.” He’s stopped crying altogether now, but he’s still got his head buried in his pillow. 

 

“Very good. Now let’s just go over this one more time. When I tell you to meet me here, what should you do?”

 

Spike starts to mumble and Angel sternly instructs him to turn and look at his face while he answers. 

 

“I should stop whatever I’m doing, no matter what it is, and come here immediately. Don’t keep you waiting.”

 

Angel smiles. “Yes, There’s my good boy. I just need you to remember more often, so I don’t have to beat you this way.”

 

Spike has a few flashbacks to punishments he’s received from Angel. It is a good thing he has his crypt - no one would come here, and no noise would escape just in case there happened to be anyone randomly wandering through the cemetery. He thinks if anyone finds out, it would be a nightmare for everyone involved.

 

“I know you worry about what your _friends_ here would think. Please don’t. Other people knowing doesn’t make you any more or less mine. And I brought something for you - something that might help you remember to follow the rules and avoid making me unhappy.” 

 

Turning onto his side the best he can, Spike sees Angel remove something from a small box. It’s leather, black, plain, accented only by a clasp. It’s very obviously a collar. 

 

He panics. He’s so torn. A constant physical reminder that he belongs to Angel inspires feelings of safety and of the submissive role he willingly takes on in this relationship. But then there might be questions about why he’s wearing a collar- it would be noticeable. 

 

“Sir...thank you. I’m not sure how I’ll explain-”

 

Seemingly reading Spike’s thoughts as he so often could, Angel cut him off. “You owe no one any explanation. It’s not like you don’t already wear...accessories”, Angel says, eyeing Spike’s rings and bracelets (not to mention his nail varnish and the kohl smudged under his eyes). “I won’t force you to tell anyone what wearing my collar means, but I won’t forbid it either." 

 

Finally sitting up, still mindful of the pain on his back from the leather, Spike raises his head and offers his neck to Angel. A serene feeling flows through him as Angel fastens the collar around his neck. 

 

“There you go. You look perfect”, Angel tells Spike, who’s almost bursting with pride at the compliment. 

 

The sun will be up soon. But Angel always stays there with Spike to sleep after he’s had a harsh physical punishment, so he gets undressed and climbs into the bed. 

 

Spike doesn’t mind even a little bit when Angel takes him into his arms. The pain isn’t gone, but it’s worth it to have Angel’s strong arm holding him. 

 

When they wake at sundown, the welts and bruises and pain will have disappeared. Angel likely will have disappeared as well. But the collar means that in a way, Angel is with him always.


End file.
